


《𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙》𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘹 𝘰𝘤

by laulli



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulli/pseuds/laulli
Summary: to be officially startedbook title not confirmed yet
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 2





	《𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙》𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘹 𝘰𝘤

**Author's Note:**

> to be officially started  
> book title not confirmed yet

𝟎𝟎

𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞

♰♱♱♰

"Minori! Don't run too quickly, I can't keep up!"

"I know, I know, come on! You're so slow."

"Why don't you carry all this stuff! It weighs, I don't know, like tonnes- Hey! Don't go too far, wait for me!"

"Catch me if you can!"

Mizuki sighed exasperatedly and growled under her breath as she picked up her pace.

She was travelling through the heaps of waste with her adopted brother, Minori, heading back home.

The sun glared down relentlessly, and the reek of rubbish only made the journey more unpleasant.

Minori made a turn and disappeared behind a pile of trash. Mizuki lost sight of him, but she kept track of his soft footsteps. The younger child had yet to master the skill of walking silently.

Then, there was silence.

The thumps of footsteps had stopped.

A strangled shriek sliced through the air.

"Mizu-"

Mizuki's eyes widened. Her body tensed. Her heartbeat rang loudly in her head and adrenaline rushed through her veins, as an ominous feeling swelled inside of her.

She knew this feeling all too well.

It was fear.

She knew there was something bad, something dangerous. Her instincts screamed at her to flee. Her heart hammered in her chest.

But the voice in her head drowned out everything else.

"Minori."

Panic-stricken, she threw down the huge bag she had been carrying on her back and dashed towards the source of the sound.

She was a fool, choosing to run towards harm.

Just then, she sensed aura. Three powerful individuals, almost as strong as her teacher.

She realised her choice did not matter. There was no escaping. She was doomed.

But whatever lay in the path in front of her, she was going to face it with her brother.

Even if it was death.

♰♱♱♰

The newly formed Phantom Troupe was residing in an abandoned, dilapidated mansion in Meteor City. All nine members were gathered in what had once been a living room, discussing matters of concern to this group of thieves and murderers.

"Boss, another two disappearances have been reported," Shalnark announced as he entered. "A girl aged twelve, and a boy aged ten."

"Two more?! That makes it a total of twenty-one kids," Uvogin exclaimed.

"Boss, what did the elders say?" Machi looked up at their leader.

"The elders are recruiting people to take part in an investigation. They would gladly welcome our participation," Chrollo replied.

"We're going to meet up with the other people tomorrow."

♰♱♱♰

"How many have been rescued?" Chrollo shouted to Phinks.

"We've got twelve, the others got eleven. We've got all of them," Phinks yelled back while carrying a young boy in his arms.

"Chrollo nodded, "Good, I'll search through the place one more time."

"Okay, we'll settle down the kids first."

Chrollo strode through the building, scanning for any signs of what may be a frightened child.

Looking at all the facilities in the base of a group of researchers, he could only imagine the horrors the children, who were forced to be participants, have gone through.

Sighing, he exited the building.

"The others were right, we've got everyone," he thought to himself.

His gaze shifted to the pile of corpses outside the building. Those were children who were deemed unfit for the experiments.

"Well, at least the ones who are still alive."

But then, his eyes narrowed.

There was a tiny, almost undetectable amount of aura coming from the dead bodies. Whoever was the source of the aura was using Zetsu, but their technique was imperfect.

"Could it be?"

Slowly and quietly, he spoke, "Are you there? Please do not be afraid. I am here to get you out of this place."

He got no reply.

"I'm from Meteor City, my companions are too. We came to rescue all of you. The researchers are dead, we killed them. You know the saying? We'll accept anything you leave here..."

"But don't ever take anything away from us," the girl's voice was trembling and barely audible.

"Yes. Now, let's both go back home, shall we?" Chrollo's voice was warm and soft.

The pile of bodies shifted. A few rolled down and dropped onto the ground.

A frail, petite girl slowly climbed out of the mountain of cadavers. Her body was covered in filth, but her silvery eyes glittered.

Judging from her height, Chrollo guessed that she was a teenager a few years younger than him. 

As Chrollo approached her, her piercing eyes bore into his obsidian eyes.

He crouched down and held out his hand. She stared at his clean palm unmovingly, then glanced down at her disgustingly dirty hands.

As the grimy girl tried to hide her hands behind her back, the boy stretched out his arm and gently grasped her hand.

Chrollo stood up and led the way, the girl following closely next to him.

"I'm Chrollo. What's your name?"

"...Mizuki."


End file.
